


被留下的人

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A Character of World of Warcraft: Illidan, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong





	被留下的人

身上的伤口已经愈合得差不多了，但只有颅骨的那道形成了可怕的疤。为什么它没取了我的命？范德尔半跪在水边，一只伤痕累累的手伸进去搅散倒影。没有人会认识他了，就算是他的同僚见到他可能也会对这创伤感到惊讶。 可他还见得到他们吗？

黑暗神庙被肃清后，长年笼罩着外域的阴霾好似一下子烟消云散，阳光都带给他刺痛的感觉。他后悔自己急于回应召唤而不顾形势就冲了出去，否则现在他也应与其他恶魔猎手一同战斗，而不是……在这个不再属于伊利丹、属于他们的世界苟延残喘。来自艾泽拉斯的人们杀死了伊利丹，但不知怎的，他还能感应到他，尽管只是他醒来的那一瞬间。他并不认为那些蠢货真的达成了目的，但他们的横插一脚的的确确给伊利丹精心编织的计划画上了一个句号——暂时的句号。只要他们这些恶魔猎手还在，燃烧军团就不会得逞。他相信此时远在外星的同僚已经扫荡干净那里的恶魔，这样一来这一边的压力也会小上许多，至于他们要如何回到这里，回到艾泽拉斯，他无能为力。伊利丹是个天才法师，他可不是。

悔恨无济于事，现在他必须按伊利丹大人最后的命令准备好。

-准备什么呢？你妄图以一己之力抗击整个军团？-

潜伏在他内心的恶魔不甘沉寂，开始喋喋不休。

不过他说对了一点。范德尔也不知道应该准备什么。他沉默着解下颈上挂着的护身符，在水里将其上的污垢仔细洗去。

-伊利丹所做的一切换来的不过是自己的死亡，还是死在他试图保护的人们手下。-

低沉轻蔑的嘲笑声凿击着他的神经，他闭上眼睛，做了个深呼吸。

“他们很快就会认识到自己的愚蠢。”

这次牺牲不算什么，伊利丹一定考虑到了这种可能，存活着的恶魔猎手就是他的后路。

-很快？哦，也许几个月，还是几年？你的其他同类不久就将被回防的大军淹没，呵呵呵……-

“他们会想办法回来的。”范德尔揩干护身符上的水，银叶在月光下熠熠生辉，和当初他送给卡里埃尔时一模一样，这使他感到平静。他压下那股邪恶的声音，让它短时间内都无法再开口。

影月谷的丛林给了范德尔良好的藏身之处，他暂时只能藏匿在这里，等待艾泽拉斯的人撤离外域。两天前他不慎被几个人类发现，只好迫不得已地杀了他们，将尸体埋在树下。他无暇去想这些家伙就这样悲惨地长眠于异星，这样的事情在这个破碎的星球已经发生过太多太多，他只是为了伊利丹大人的计划能够保密——只有伊利丹以恶魔猎手的模样出现在人们眼前过，知晓这支秘密部队的人寥寥无几。最好不要有更多人知道。

在那之后又该怎么办呢？

范德尔这才发现自己现在是多么孤立无援，一如那时在村庄烧焦的废墟中抱着爱子残缺尸体一般。他唯一拥有的恐怕就是体内的恶魔力量了。

敏锐的感知告诉他有人来了，借助自身种族的优势他隐身于树上，一个暗夜精灵德鲁伊载着一个侏儒奔跑而过，他们的方向是沙塔斯。

只能走一步看一步了。范德尔回望失落的神庙，迅捷地继续向北行进。


End file.
